This invention relates to a cylinder head for an automotive air compressor.
Automotive air compressors have been used for many years on vehicles equipped with air brakes. A recurring problem with this type of air compressor is the fact that relatively high discharge air temperature leads to carbon formation in the compressors. Many different designs have been proposed in an effort to reduce the air temperature in the cylinder head, especially around the compressor valving where carbon formation is especially detrimental.
The air compressor in the cylinder head disclosed herein differs from the conventional head in that an air jacket is provided around a cavity which is supplied with the engine coolant. The water cavity is also located directly above the cylinder bores where the greatest heat gradient exists and therefore the greatest amount of heat transfer will occur.